


Danganronpa: Project VVVVVV

by Carl98



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, VVVVVV
Genre: F/M, Mainly on the 8 on the dimension vvvvvv, Other 8 in the class 78th are not in the dimension vvvvvv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carl98/pseuds/Carl98
Summary: Shortly after the events of DR3, FC(FF's future self, Future Confederation) Leader Kyosuke Munakata and Team Hackers Leader Dogyae Ryu(My OC-Korean) decides to send a group of FF members to find out why the 'despair syndrome' begun. Before the expedition to Dimension VVVVVV, Two Ultimate Inventors(Hajime Hinata, Miu Iruma), Ultimate Mechanic Kazuichi Souda, and a ghostly, dead programmer, Chihiro Fujisaki, founds out that the reason of the 'despair'- the interference signal from dimension vvvvvv.Now, Eight people from former class 78 and 14th branch members must find the reason more significally by going inside to the dimension.... Will they able to save the earth again, or the earth will plunged into more despair... Find out on Danganronpa:VVVVVV!





	Danganronpa: Project VVVVVV

For Makoto, 'The Deadlocked Affair' was a nightmare for him. He was charged by trason first, almost killed by Sakakura and Munakata, watching Aoi's death, knowing the fact of the death of Byakuya, Hiro, Toko, and his sister-which was the second worst thing he had experienced in his life- and seeing lots of branch heads dying. But that wasn't all... The worst thing was, that he had to watch his fiancee, Kyoko, killed by the poisonous NG code, and watching his dead 15 classmates mocking him in the despair brainwashing video. That... was to much. That day... was 26th of October, 2026.

 

3 years has passed from that tragic day. Meanwhile, in these 3 years, Makoto was made vice president of newly made Future Confederation-which was Munakata was the president, Fight against despair and Jesper Orlandsen Solgryn(the falsely Xelnaga who tried to destroy the whole universe with despair syndrome), and elected as the House of the Representitive of the Kosean Union(A Union which covers Korea, Japan, Manchuria, Southeastern Russia, Canada, New Zealand, and Australia). All of this were in these 3 years.

 

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 

December 28th, 2029.

 

It was a rather normal day for Makoto. In the Midst of his life of 23 years, the last 5 years was too much for him. He had to watch his friends dying, and no one from class 78th class survived the war except for him. The war of Despair and hope... aka WW3... It was far from his 'normal' life.

 

7:30 am. Feeling wary, he slowly woke up from his bed, stretching himself, wore his clothes, and made some coffee for him. He had a toast, a bowl of cereal, and a coffee for his 'conventional' breakfast, and left for his work.

 

When he leaves the door, He suddenly realizes that a large sized 15 boxes were being placed by the Ultimate Transporter, Nagito Komaeda. Makoto weakly smiles and asks,

 

"Hey Nagito. How'd you been?"

"Always as hopeful. and you?"

"Just same as always, I guess."

 

And, Makoto decides to ask about the boxes.

 

"Nagito? What's these boxes for?"

"Oh, Nothing much.... Mr. Ryu sends you best wishes."

"Huh?!"

"Mr. Ryu posted it for you... He gave you a week special treat for the new year, oh by the way, Happy New 2030s, Makoto!!"

 

Makoto chuckles a bit, and says,

 

"Thanks Neg."

"No Prob, 'koto. See you when you're back at Hackers Confederation!"

 

Makoto realizes that those boxes were too heavy for him to move inside to his room. To his curiosity, he realizes that the boxes has it's colors, which these colors reminded of his dead 15 classmates.

 

"Huh...?"

 

Feeling nostalgic, He bring his scizzors to open the boxes. It had been over 3 years since he'd seen his beloved friends. If only this is a doll or a robot which mimiked his friends, he would be at least glad for it, and overcome the traumtic 3 years.

When he opend the first, purple colored box however, Something different pops out... and mistakenly punches his face.

 

"OWWWWWWWWWWW! What the..."

"Makoto...? Is that you?"

 

Makoto stared Kyoko for a while, with a confusing look of happy and sad face, and hugs his once-dead fiancee.

 

"KYOKO!!!!!"

"Makoto.... I'm back."

"I'm just too glad that you've back..."

"I'm glad too... to see you again, being alive..."

 

Makoto burst out his tears when he realizes that this Kyoko is real, breathing, warm blooded person, and Kyoko cries out a bit.

 

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 

"Sorry that I punched you a bit when the box was opened."

"It doesn't matter!! The important thing is that my fiancee's back!!"

"Makoto, Could you tell me what happened to you after my death?"

"Hmmm... Let's see... where to start of my story..."

 

Makoto tells his long, 3 year worth story, and finishes about 30 minutes later.

 

"And that's that. Dramatic, huh?"

"So, you're a congress member, huh... As expected of my fiancee."

"So, what's your story Kyoko, How'd you revived from death?"

 

Kyoko tells Makoto that there's been Operation: Revial in the Grand World Organization(A Subsidal Organization of Hackers Confederation-Mainly doing the R&D stuff)-and thanks to Hajime's invention, they were able to patch Chihiro's soul, and the operation was successful.

 

"Oh.... Why don't we open other boxes?"

"Ok... Err... Kyoko? Why the bangles on your wrist?"

"Oh, It's not a poison or NG code... It's just my souvenir... Heehee."

"Ummm... It's rather being Formal but,"

 

Makoto suddenly knelt in front of her open the ring box and asks,

 

"Kyoko Kirigiri, Will you marry me?"

"I was wondering why you were not saying that to me before my death, Makoto..."

"So the answer is?"

"and my answer is..."

 

He raised Makoto up, wearing her ring, and kissed his lips, and said,

 

"Of course I'll marry you, my love. I thought you could've figure it out already."

"Kyoko..."

 

Makoto blushes a bit and kisses Kyoko again.

 

"So, Kyo, You're still 20, right?"

"How old are you? 24?"

"No... 23."

"Oh."

"By the way, should;nt we open these boxes fast?"

"Oh, right. Let's hurry!!"

 

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 

Makoto first opened the orange box, and Kyoko opens the blue one.

 

"Makoto! Brah!!!"

"Leon, My BOB."

"Makoto-kun~~"

 

Leon and Sayaka bursted out of their boxes. Leon has bruise patches all over the place and Sayaka...

 

"K...Knife?!?!?! On your stomach?!?! Seriously?!?!"

"Teehee, It's a fake Blood and knife~ Don't be so nauseus, Makoto~"

"Huh, but how?!"

"I'm Psy-"

"But you're kidding."

"Maybe YOU are the psychic one, Makoto... How'd you know my next phraze?"

"That word gave me hope."

"Really? Aww~~ Makoto-kun... Hey, You ring suits you. You and Kyoko?"

"Yup. And you and Leon? I guess."

"Yeah... Teehee.

 

Leon suddenly participates the conversation... by his curiosity.

 

"Bro, What is BOB?"

"Band Of Brothers."

"Oh, the war drama..."

"Makoto, The next boxes please?"

"Ok, Kyoko..."

 

Sayaka Opens the yellow one, Leon the green one, Makoto the red one, and Kyoko the brown one.

 

Chihiro, Hiro, Taeko, and Hina popped out the boxes. Chihiro, Crucified himeslf witaha cord with a bloody face, Hiro, rize from a stone that were covering him, Taeko, Wearing her fake burning dress, and Aoi, with a knife stabbed to a stomach just like Sayaka.

 

"Makoto~~"

"Smoke weed everyday, Makoto."

"What a conventional place this is, Makoto."

"Do you have doughnuts? I need some sweets~ Makoto~"

 

 _Maybe the Confectionater and the blacksmith living next door could help me,_ Makoto thinks. _And Teruteru lives next block..._

 

"What's this mess, Makoto? I was making a sword and then..."

"Oh, Mr. Izayoi! Mrs. Izayoi!"

"Makoto~~ Did somebody said doughnuts?"

"Me Me MEE!!!"

"Geez, Hina..."

 

Makoto and Kyoko explained the confuzing Izayois and the Izayois began to make some snacks to congratulate Class 78th's revival.

 

"...Again, Just call me Sonosuke when you need help, Makoto."

"Thank you, Mr-"

"It's Sonosuke."

"-Sonosuke."

 

The rest of the Class 78th popped out earlier than this conversation, and all of Class 78th laughed, amused.

 

ㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡㅡ

 

1:20 pm. News spread rapidly through Hackers Coummnities and even the Munakatas(Kyosuke and Chisa), and Sakakuras(Juzo and Seiko) called their day and to celebrate Class 78th's revival. Yasuke came at 1:30 to poprpose to Junko, and Junko said yes.

 

"Don't smoke weed on this sacred Makoto's Kitchen!!!!!!!!!!!!"

 

Teruteru shouted at Hiro, who was smoking.

 

"Geez... give me a rest. I died for 3 years!!!"

"Need help, Teruteru?"

"No thanks, Mrs. Hinata~ Play your game, and that's what's helping me."

 

Chiaki Hinata shortly went next to his husband, who were taking the future plans with Makorto.

 

"Hajime~~"

"Chiaki!! What did the docters say?"

"Hajime... your ears?"

 

After Hearing the news that Chiaki brought, Hajime beamed,

 

"That's a great news!! So, we're going to be a parent?"

"Shh... Not so loud, Hajime~"

"Congrats, Hajime, Chiaki."

""Thank you, Makoto.""

 

Chiaki then turns to Kyoko.

 

"Are you becoming Mrs, Naegi then?"

"Of course. we're planning our wedding. We'll tell the further update..."

"OK~~"

 

Maybe, 20291228 was the greatest day ever to Makoto, and to his fiancee, Kyoko. But... The happy atmosphere didn't lasted long...

 


End file.
